


See, What Happened Was... (Larry Stylinson & Niam Horayne One-Shot)

by XXBackseatSerenadeXX



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Insecure Niall, Jealous Harry, Jealous Niall, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 04:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5694595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XXBackseatSerenadeXX/pseuds/XXBackseatSerenadeXX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam and Louis had kissed during one of the concerts, leaving a jealous Harry and a insecure and slightly jealous Niall. Let's just say Liam and Louis have a lot of explaining to do...</p>
            </blockquote>





	See, What Happened Was... (Larry Stylinson & Niam Horayne One-Shot)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this story! :) This is my first time writing on Archive Of Our Own so, please be nice. :P

Well, now they went and did it. Liam and Louis had turned at the exact same time and their lips had connected. It had been an accident, of course, seeing how Louis was happily taken by Harry and Liam was with Niall. However, Harry didn't see it that way. He looked at Liam and Louis and saw pure red. He knew it was an accident but he was still jealous. Niall, on the other hand, was a mix of jealous and maybe even..insecure? He knew Liam could always leave him and he was truly concerned that he would. Needless to say, Harry gave Louis the silent treatment after the concert and Niall refused to look at Liam. The tour bus had never been so quiet. Harry and Louis generally shared a bunk, as did Niall and Liam. Tonight however, Harry chose to sleep on the top bunk, leaving Louis by himself on the bottom bunk. Meanwhile, Niall had went to the couch and Liam was on the top bunk. Louis sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Hazza..c'mon, don't give me the silent treatment." Harry shifted on the top bunk but, said nothing. Louis groaned. "Harry..please..I'm sorry. It was an accident." Yet again, Harry shifted and ignored Louis. "Harold, you're behaving like a child. Talk to me, please." The blue eyed lad pleaded. "I'm not in the mood to talk, Louis. I want to go to sleep. So, goodnight." With that, Harry fell asleep. Louis shifted, burying his head under the pillow. "Goodnight, Harry..." He fell asleep with tears rolling down his cheeks. Liam, worried about Niall, went to check on him. He found his Irish snowflake curled up in a little ball, with no blanket. He was shivering and it sounded like he was having a bad dream. Liam frowned, shaking his head. "Aw Ni.." he got a blanket, putting it on Niall. Niall was mumbling in his sleep and he was tossing and turning. Liam kissed his forehead, causing him to shift yet again. "Goodnight, Nialler, I'm sorry..." Liam went back to bed, unable to sleep. The next day, they had an interview. Harry sat by Niall and Liam sat next to Louis, causing Harry to fidget quite noticeably. Niall simply avoided having any eye contact with anyone except for Harry. The interviewer asked Liam and Louis about the kiss. Liam cleared his throat and fidgeted. Louis looked at Liam, wondering how he was gonna attempt to explain. "You see, what happened was..." He trailed off. What exactly had happened? He tried to find the right words but, he couldn't. He looked to Louis for help. The interviewer also looked at Louis. Louis spread his hands in a helpless gesture. Harry clenched his hand into a fist, biting his lip. Niall looked like he was going to cry. Harry saw this and pulled Niall into a hug. The blonde haired lad accepted the hug, sniffling. The interviewer, concerned, handed Niall a tissue. He thanked her and wiped at his eyes which were starting to well with tears. Liam frowned, wanting to go to Niall, knowing he couldn't. Louis looked at Harry then the interviewer. "Look, Liam and I were turning at the same time and our lips touched. It will not be happening again because, I am with someone and Liam is as well." That got Harry and Niall's attention. "I can't say who because Modest says that we can't but, I will say this. I love them with all my heart and I will make it up to them." The interviewer nods, turning to Liam. "Modest won't let me say who I'm with either. However, I care for them deeply and the last thing I wanted was to hurt them. I will never hurt them again. That's a promise." Harry and Niall were silent on the way back to the tour bus. That night, Louis sat on the bottom bunk, in his and Harry's room. Harry, who was on the top bunk, spoke up. "Lou...can we talk?" Louis nods. "I'll come up there." He climbed onto the top bunk, laying next to Harry. "Yes Harold?" "You were right, I was acting like a child. I'm sorry, Lou. I know you and Liam kissing was an accident. I guess I was just jealous..? I have always wanted to be able to kiss you and to hold your hand in public. Then, last night happened and now everyone and their mother are posting things about how they think you and Liam kissing wasn't an accident and that you guys are together and it just...sucks. Lou, this is killing me...I just want to be with you...I just want to be happy." Harry hadn't realized it but, he was crying and so was Louis. Louis hugged Harry, sobbing into his shoulder. "I-I know...I hate this s-so much." He sobbed. Harry held the sobbing boy close, trying to calm him down. Once they both calmed down, Harry kissed Louis' forehead. "I love you, Lou." Despite himself, Louis smirked. "I know, I love you too. We'll be okay, yeah?" Harry nods. "We'll be okay." "Let's get some sleep, okay?" Harry pulls Louis close, cuddling him. "G'night, love." "Goodnight, babe." The two then fell asleep. Meanwhile, Liam had found his angel yet again, asleep on the couch. "N-No..Liam..don't leave!" He cried. Another nightmare from the sounds of it. Liam's brown eyes widened. He gently shook Niall, waking him up. Niall's eyes shot open and he began to cry. Liam lay on the couch, pulling Niall into his arms. Niall cried into Liam's chest. "I know y-you and L-Lou kissing was an a-accident b-but L-Li..t-tell me the truth. A-Are you gonna leave me...?" Niall cried. Liam gasped, quickly shaking his head. "No! That is absurd! Niall, I love you. I'm not going to leave you now or ever. I'm sorry about what happened with Louis. That won't happen ever again, not with Louis or anyone else." Niall calmed down a bit. " 'I'm sorry, I'm just worried you'll find someone better then you'll leave me." "Niall, this is going to sound stupid as hell..but, nobody compares to you. You're perfect or as Leroy would say.." He cleared his throat and then did Leroy's voice. "Per-fect." Niall giggled and Liam's eyes lit up. He went back to using his normal voice. "I'm happy you're smiling again. " Niall yawned. "I'm tired, Li." "Do you want me to carry you to bed?" "No, let's just sleep here tonight." Liam nods, kissing Niall's cheek. "Night, my love." "Night Li-Li bear." That night, the four boys slept peacefully. Things would just get harder. But, as long as Louis had Harry by his side and Liam had Niall, they knew they would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought in the comments. <3


End file.
